monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhen Mohran
Jhen Mohran is a huge monster found in Monster Hunter 3, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, and in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. In Monster Hunter 3, Jhen Mohran can only be fought online, but it can be fought in both the Village and Guild quests in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It lives only in the Great Desert. The first time the players could encounter this monster, in Monster Hunter Tri, is in an Event Quest called "The Festival of Fear". It is also available in a high rank event quest and as the HR 30 Urgent Quest. The people of Loc Lac have a festival when it comes. The Guild master hires hunters to repel it, where on the quest they jump on its back and mine ores from it. In-Game Description }} Battle The initial battle is fought from a moving sand ship with the Jhen Mohran swimming beside it. Players can damage it by using the ship's weaponry, or by attacking it with their own weapons. Ship weapons include the Ballista S (which deals 30 damage for each spear, for a total of 60), Cannon S (which does 120 damage), Dragonator (which does 255 damage for each "segment" that penetrates Jhen's body, for a possible total of 1020 damage), the Ballista Binder and the Hunting Gong. The Ballista Binder, Dragonator, and the Hunting Gong can be reused after a certain time frame. The Ballista Binder takes around 2.5 minutes until it's reusable, and the Hunting Gong around 4.5 minutes. The Dragonator can be reused after about 7.5~9 minutes, however there are limited opportunities to deal damage with it. There are infinite reserves of Cannon S and Ballista S in the online MH3 version, as opposed with in the MHP3 and MH3U versions. It is also possible to jump onto its back to mine for scales and ores, or to attack its 2 weakpoints on its back. Jhen Mohran's spinal ridge contains 2 cracks/cavities. Enough damage done to these weakpoints will break a hole through them. Anti-Dragon Bombs from the supply box deal fixed 400 damage to any body part, can be boosted by the Bombardier skill, and thus are ideal for breaking Jhen's tusks. Anti-Dragon Bombs will detonate automatically after approximately 10 seconds. Both tusks can be broken. The battle will then switch to a land based scenario as Jhen Mohran crawls towards the port side of the ship, positioned at the entrance of something that seems like a path leading to the city. At this point, players can attack its arms to break them for extra rewards and help slow it down/stagger it, or continue to fire ballistas from a long range. As it heads toward the ship, it will occasionally hurl rocks at the Ballista or cannon stations, as well as the players (some of these shots are per-determined while others are targeted at players). Once it is close enough, Jhen Mohran will use its side sweep or perform a body slam onto the ship. The roar and body slam of Jhen Mohran are very similar, the only difference is that its belly will vibrate when it tosses its head to the left before rising when it roars. It also moves it head to different sides depending on which attack it is going to use (roar or slam) however this could have been changed since MH3. When Jhen Mohran does his body slam, causing the Gong to sound when he descending will cause him to stagger to his side, revealing his underbelly for a brief moment. By sounding the gong when he is at the apex of his slam before he comes down, or by doing enough damage, instead of him staggering, he will fall upside down. This will enable players to enter his mouth. This allows for them to either get 2 carves or deal some extra damage in his mouth (which is a major weak point). During the land battle, the Dragonator is relocated to the side of the ship, at the bow, still using the same trigger. Jhen Mohran is often seen with Delex; the two species share a commensalistic relationship in which every time Jhen Mohran feeds, the Delex swim in and eat the left overs. Notes *The quest is fought on a boat named the Dragonship and later on a sandy expanse. The Dragonship has a dragonator, 2 Ballistas and 2 Cannons. A Ballista Binder and a Hunting Gong are located on the ship too. **The Dragonator can be used up to four times in the quest, twice in each phase. However this is not recommended and as of MH3U player can only actually hit him 3 times. **The Ballista Binder and the Hunting Gong are both used to stagger the Jhen Mohran. If timed right, they will cancel an attack. Both the Gong and the Binder have a recharge time. *As mentioned above the dragonator can be used up to 4 times in the quest, the first during its shoulder charge from the starboard side of the ship, the second during its head on charge and twice during the 'final showdown' or stationary section. However, in MH3U the developers have caused the Jhen to shift towards the left side of the arena, away from the dragonator, so while it might recharge for the 4th activation its impossible to actually hit the Jhen. **'BE AWARE' If attempting to achieve both hits during the first section the player has to make 'good use' of the gong and binder as well as breaking every accessible point, and staggering it a few times, otherwise the Dragonator WILL NOT have enough time to recharge before Jhen does its head on charge, which does major damage to the ship. *If Jhen Mohran destroys the Dragonship it ends the quest and the hunters fail. Even after entering the second phase of the battle, players still fail if it is destroyed. *Both tusks and the two spine cracks can be broken, and its two arms can be damaged. **When both its tusks are broken, its right one is longer than the left to insure that players can still get on its back while its off the port side. *Jhen Mohran's armor sets are named after Japanese battleships and aircraft carriers: Yamato, Mutsu, Amagi, Hinata (should actually be Hyuga) *Jhen Mohran's long sword is a type of Chinese pole weapon that is currently used in some forms of Chinese martial arts. In Chinese it is properly called a 偃月刀 yan yue dao ("reclining moon blade"). It is comparable to a European fauchard or glaive and consists of a heavy blade with a spike at the back and sometimes also a notch at the spike's upper base that can catch an opponent's weapon. In addition there are often irregular serrations that lead the back edge of the blade to the spike. The blade is mounted atop a 5–6 foot long wooden or metal pole with a pointed metal counter weight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end. The blade is very deeply curved and therefore unlike most polearms, solely useful for sweeping cuts where it relies on range and power. Also known as a Guan Dao, it is useful against soldiers on horseback. It also evolves from the Arzuros Longsword, which is a supposed Naginata. *Jhen Mohran returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. **Felyne Comrades, when brought, can operate Cannon S and Ballistas, but cannot climb on Jhen Mohran's back. **Now, Jhen Mohran can be fought offline at the end of Village Quests. **In the last Low Rank urgent quest in MHP3rd, Jhen Mohran is fought only during the sand ship part, during 20 minutes, similarly to the Low Rank event quest in Monster Hunter Tri. During this fight, Jhen Mohran can only be repelled and will deal more damage to the ship with some of its attacks. For example, its charges toward the ship drops 20% of the ship's integrity. **In High Rank, Jhen Mohran is the last Urgent Quest before Amatsumagatsuchi is unlocked. **Cannon and Ballista Ammo are limited in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, which explains the large amounts of Ballista Ammo in the Supply Box at the beginning of the Quest. **When killed, Jhen Mohran gives 8 carves. 4 from the head, 4 from the body. *Jhen Mohran, along with a new violet subspecies, makes a comeback on Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. **It has a new attack that shoots a tunnel of sand from its mouth to the ship in the second phase of the quest. This sends hunters flying, but details are unknown if it actually damages the ship. G ranked Jhen Mohran and Hallowed Jhen Mohran both use the sand blast attack. *In Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, the Villager Request Dragonship Duty must be completed before acquiring this quest. It is also a High Rank Quest. *The "Mohran" may come from the word Moraine which is a rocky accumulation of glacial debris. *Jhen Mohran can no longer be hunted in Monster Hunter 3 because the online servers have been shut down. Breakable Parts - Right Arm = - Spine Cracks (x2) = - Left & Right Tusks = }} Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Jhen Mohran info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Videos Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHF3 Database Category:MH3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd